


A Sister's Aid

by Ahsoka1248 (CatandKaraForever)



Series: Taboo Affairs [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facials, Hand Jobs, Incest, Lace Panties, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Panties, Porn, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/Ahsoka1248





	A Sister's Aid

POV: James Henrickson  
I stroked my cock as I inhaled the sexy scent of my older sister from her sexy black lace panties. I was 16 and she was 26. I moaned softly and I heard her beautiful voice as I touched myself.  
"What are you doing? Are those my panties? Those are my panties. Are you masturbating to my panties?"  
I froze, and she came around the chair to see me.  
"Yep, you're masturbating to my panties. I'd almost say you're a pervert but it's damn hot."

She pressed me into the chair, kissing me softly. Her lips were incredibly soft and the kiss was very sensual. She used her body weight to pin me to the chair as we kissed. With one hand she reached down to my cock and began to stroke me. I moaned as her hand cupped around my cock and she began to slowly stroke me. Her tongue slid into my mouth and her other hand helped pin me. I could feel her large firm breasts pressing into my chest as we kissed and she stroked me off. She stopped kissing me, and lowered to her knees, taking my cock in her mouth. Her soft lips felt amazing on my cock, and I swore as she flicked my tip with her tongue. I wrapped my fingers in her brown hair as she sucked me off. My eyes slid shut and I was in absolute bliss as my beautiful sister gave me a blowjob.  
"Oh god, Sam, don't stop," I moaned as she sucked, "I'm gonna cum!"

I cummed into her mouth as she took her mouth off my cock. I released another jet of seed that splattered onto her face. She licked the cum off her lips and then kissed me. I tasted my own cum in her kiss, and my fingers found the edge of her shirt. I pulled it over her head and unhooked her bra, kissing my way down to her waistband. I pulled down her jeans and stared at the red lace panties she was wearing.

"You don't like them?"  
"I do, it's really hot."

I pulled them down and got a good luck at Sam's pubic hair, which was shaved into a triangle. I laid on my back, and she pushed herself down onto me. I moaned softly as her pussy enveloped my cock. She rotated her hips as she pumped herself up and down on my thick shaft. She played with my nipples while she rode me, and soon I cummed with a scream, shooting my seed into her womb.

"Oh god, your cum feels so good inside me! I'm cumming!"  
Her back arched and her eyes slid shut as she cried out when she cummed. I felt her walls tighten around my cock, and then release. I felt her warm juices splattering onto my cock. She rose off my cock and then laid on her back with her legs spread.  
"I want your tongue inside of me," she said.

I laid on my stomach, my head between her legs. My tongue darted into her and she moaned. I gently bit the flap of skin just above her entrance, and began to suck. She moaned again as I tasted her sweet cum. She bunched her fingers in my hair as I ate her out. Soon she cummed, her juices filling my mouth. I swallowed her sweet nectar and rose. She laid on her side and I pushed into her asshole. I twisted one of her nipples while I slid in and out of her ass. I bit her neck, gently sucking. Soon she cummed again, her cry of pleasure bringing me to orgasm. I cummed inside her ass, and then pulled out. She knelt, taking my cock in her mouth briefly, just long enough for me to harden again. She crushed my cock between her breasts and I moaned softly. She ground her breasts around my cock and I hardened even more. She began to lick and suck at my tip as it protruded from between her breasts. Soon I cummed, my seed splattering over her large breasts and onto her face. She kissed me again.


End file.
